


In which Cronus is (literally) fucked

by Silberaugen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breaking Celibacy Vows, Bulges and Nooks, Dom Kankri, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, POV Second Person, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberaugen/pseuds/Silberaugen
Summary: Kankri is having his first heat and Cronus discovers another side of his personality, locked by those stupid vows.





	In which Cronus is (literally) fucked

You wake up feeling hot, sticky and yet you are shivering. You are breathing hard, feeling a weight on your lungs, as if you are breathing fire.  
As your senses wake up, you can feel the sheets everywhere on your skin and oh, it feels strange. Strange in a good kind of way. You move a little and let a moan escape as you stretch, mostly because of how nice those sheets feel as you shift.  
You raise your arms, still stretching, and let them flop down. You look at your hands, feeling your pulse in your fingertips, going up your arm to your heart and that's when you notice it. It was as if all of your blood was boiling, coming from every side, every corner of your body to one peculiar place.  
Your groin.  
You, Kankri Vantas, have the biggest hard-on.  
You vowed celibacy sweeps ago, for a reason that you now don't really get, but still, you never dared to have a little fun, alone or with someone. You had your little fantasies, obviously, but you always were scared of breaking that vow, even if you knew some day you'd have to break it.  
Why it was inevitable you ask ? Because of heat, silly !  
And apparently today is the day.  
You are on heat.  
When you lusus told you about it, you where highly triggered, and somehow, thrilled. It meant that someday you'd be free, that this vow wouldn't last forever. It was supposed to happen sooner, thought, but because you died before it, you guess it fucked up your schedule.  
So here you are, feeling for the first time your bulge trash on you thighs. First, you pull off the sheets, freeing the mighty beast.  
You take a look at it, watching it move from your thigh to your belly, as if it noticed you. You get your hand down, touching first the fluids next to it. You examine it, making it slide between your fingers, then wipe it on the sheets.  
You get back to your bulge, which is still wide awake. Now that you are on your heat, you can touch yourself, discover yourself, your sensations, you don't have to hold back.  
So you carefully touch it, and suddenly, you gasp. You will soon be addicted, you think. All these sensations, that you missed, you will have a lot to catch up.  
You brace yourself, and slide your fingers on it, moaning softly, slowly closing your eyes. You take it in your hand, squeezing carefully, learning it's shape, where it feels good, how flexible it is, and oh how amazing it feel.  
You explore further, touching something that makes you melt, that you guess is your nook. You slide your finger along it, still playing with your bulge, feeling its wetness, and the slit part a little bit. You know a bit of your nook, because you had to, every time you went to the bathroom, but you never went past the lips. So you push your finger between it, feeling the fluids coat your fingers, sending jolts of pleasure, making you moan and gasp. You find the entrance, playing with it for a moment, making sure you get every sensations.  
Speaking of sensations, you thought of pailing, like, filling a pail with someone, how it would feel. You get suddenly hot, fantasing of you and someone else, how it would be, to be filled, or to fill. You think... Would you dare to call him ? Maybe later, for now you have to discover yourself.  
You nudge your finger inside, stroking your bulge, not even able to think anymore, only being a panting mess. You leave your nook, thinking that your bulge feel far better than your nook right now, squeezing it. After all, you never had anything in your nook, it would hurt like hell, and you just want to feel pure pleasure, pure bliss, for now.  
So you stroke it, moaning loudly, feeling something building up. You feel some kind of ball grow in your belly, making you more and more sensitive, spreading to your whole body, pumping harder, moaning louder.  
Then it explodes.  
You scream, shutting your eyes, your hips bucking by reflex, as you spill red everywhere on you, curling your toes. It goes by waves of pleasure, making you moan every time, making you jolt.  
Finally, it settles down leaving you panting, flushed, and wanting more.  
Once you catch your breath, you reach for your husktop, letting it on the ground, since it's the only place clean right now.  
You open your browser, searching for anything that you could get off too.  
Then a message pops up, making a noise.  
It was Cronus.  
Oh, thank cod you won't have to call him, since he just asked you if he could come spend some time here later, with movies and food of course, he says. Well, movies and food won't be necessary, but you won't tell him. You just answer that yes, he could come, and you warn him that you are in... Strange conditions. Smooth as always, he just say that you'll feel better when you'll see him.  
He's not wrong, you think. And until he arrives, you can have a little bit more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! The first chapter is a bit short, but don't worry it's worth it.
> 
> Hell yeah first fic is porn


End file.
